Episode 7549 (4th March 2011)
Plot Maria explains to Carla how Frank tried to kiss her and started pawing at her clothes. Carla can't believe Maria didn't say anything sooner. Gail rails at David for picking up someone like Kylie. David threatens to leave if she throws Kylie out. Faye arrives for another visit and is tense until Gary arrives and puts her at ease. David introduces his fiancée Kylie to Graeme and Tina. Steve's angry to see Kylie back in Weatherfield. Carla sends the workforce home and makes to call the police. Maria stops her, knowing that it would be her word against Frank's. Faye turns on Anna and Eddie when she finds out they've rummaged through her bag. She walks out of the house. Gary pursues her. Frank returns to Underworld to sign on the dotted line. Carla and Maria are hostile. He admits he was drunk and misinterpreted the situation and is sorry for upsetting Maria. He suggests withdrawing from the deal but Maria insists she's fine. Gary tells Faye she can trust Anna and Eddie. Faye returns to No.6. Xin turns down Graeme's offer of forged paperwork, unwilling to break the law. Steve informs Becky that Kylie has returned. Becky orders Kylie to get out. Kylie assures her that she's not come for Max or more money. She says she's in love with David and wants Becky to give her a second chance. Carla admires Maria's strength in agreeing to work with Frank. Kylie suggests Xin's only hope would be to marry a British citizen. Graeme and Tina are thoughtful. Becky's terrified Kylie will spill the beans about her paying for Max. Steve suggests she goes away for a week and stays with a friend until the dust settles. Chris can sense something is wrong with Maria but she reassures him with a kiss as they walk back to her flat. Cast Regular cast *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Carla Connor - Alison King *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Chris Gray - Will Thorp *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Kylie Turner - Paula Lane *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Faye Butler - Ellie Leach *Roy Cropper - David Neilson Guest cast *Xin Chiang - Elizabeth Tan Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and yard *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Office and toilets *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Frank apologises for his actions, but Carla faces a dilemma when he suggests calling off the deal; and David introduces his fiancée in the pub, provoking Becky and Steve's fury. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,070,000 viewers (6th place). Notable dialogue Becky McDonald: "My whole life is a broken record Hayley, every time off it goes round and round, and as soon as we start getting to the good bit, the needle jumps, lands back on the rubbish bit, and we start all over again." Category:2011 episodes